


Our Christmas Story

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cheesy Hallmark movie-like Christmas story, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Christmas fast approaches but your fiance is on a book tour for his bestseller and all you wish is for him to be home. It won’t feel like Christmas without him but then again it isn’t Christmas without wishes coming true.





	Our Christmas Story

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Dawn’s Christmas With… Challenge @sorenmarie87 || Bailey’s Quotes Challenge @jayankles || SPN AU Bingo @spnaubingo
> 
> Dawn’s Challenge Prompt: Aesthetic Below and “You didn’t really think I’d let you spend Christmas alone, did you?”
> 
> Bailey’s Challenge Prompt: “For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul.” ~Judy Garland
> 
> Bingo Square Filled: Author Dean
> 
> A/N: I just needed some fluff. Christmas is really bringing me down and the constant reminder of my loneliness is making me just spiral. So cheesy kind of helps me. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

    “And these are Christmas cookies I baked,” you held up the plate to the computer where your fiance smiled back at you.

    “Baby, they look really good. I wish I could try some.”

    You sighed, “Me too. But your book tour is important.”

    “Not as important as you, Y/N,” he leaned forward. “I promise the day after Christmas I’ll be there and we won’t leave our bed for anything except maybe food.”

   “I know,” you smiled. “I feel I should mention I found a recipe for a new way to do pie.”

   “Oh, you are something else. I’ll see you soon Princess,” Dean blows a kiss.

   You act like you catch it pressing your hand to your cheek, “Be safe Dean.”

   “Always. I love you, Y/N,” he responds sincerely.

   “I love you, Dean.”

    He signs off and you do as well pushing the laptop away climbing off the bed taking the cookies and your coco back to the kitchen. Suddenly you’re not in the mood for all that sweet before bedtime. You know book tours come with the territory of being engaged to the most-read author of the decade but the fact they come at the holidays is the worst of all. Holidays have always been hard on you mentally but you insisted Dean go. His work was important and after the countless stories, you’d read online of how his work affected others he was right where he needed to be. It didn’t mean that you weren’t going to pout though.

    “Let your Daddy lift you up, Maddie. I’m not that tall,” your niece squinched up her nose.

    “But I want you Aunt Y/N,” Maddie got her puppy dog eyes from her father and it was downright deadly.

    “Maddie,” Sam came into the room scooping up the four-year-old. “You know Aunt Y/N isn’t as strong as me or Uncle Dean.”

   “Yeah but she lets me have cookies before dinner,” she shouts and Sam gasps.

   “Traitor!” you yell as Sam tickles Maddie sending her into hysterics. Eventually, he manages to get her to put the finishing touch on their tree just as Jess announces dinner is ready.

   “So have you talked to Dean today?” Jess asks as you all begin eating dinner.

  “Last night I skyped him before he went to bed. I think he had a flight today so I probably won’t hear from him until late or possibly tomorrow.”

   “You doing alright though without him?” Sam asked. Ever since college he had kind of always played the role of your big brother. You didn’t complain because it’s how you met the love of your life.

   “I’m hanging in there, Sammy,” you bumped his shoulder.

   “Well, Sam and I got you an early Christmas present because we know Christmas is hard for you,” Jess stood up taking Maddie’s hand. “Sam make sure she closes her eyes.”

   “Guys, come on!” you moan as Sam leans forward putting his hands over your eyes. “Why are your hands so big?”

   “Don’t you dare answer that Samuel!” Jess calls from the other room but Sam’s laugh says it all.

   “Come on guys I don’t like surprises!”

   “Since when,” you froze at that voice before pushing Sam’s hands away and turning to find your fiance there with his arms outstretched. “Merry Christmas Princess!”

   “Dean!” you nearly trip trying to get away from the chair and into his arms. “How? Why?”

   “ **You didn’t really think I’d let you spend Christmas alone, did you?** ”

   “No,” you buried your head in his chest so he wouldn’t see the tears forming on your face. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

   “Me too! Sam, Jess, Maddie, I love you all but I’m going to take my girl home. How about breakfast in the morning?”

   “But it’s Christmas Eve tomorrow, Uncle Dee! We have to get ready for Santa! We have so many cookies to bake and stuff to get ready. I have to go to bed early,” Maddie rattled off.

   “Maddie we were going to Uncle Dean’s and Aunt Y/N’s any way to do cookies and finish wrapping presents. It’s going to be okay,” Sam insisted lifting the little girl to his shoulders.

   “Fine,” she relented but crossed her arms with a sigh every bit a mirror image of the Winchester brothers.

    After another round of goodbyes, Dean led you from the house to your car. He helped you in and climbed in the passenger seat. The car was warm meaning he must have started it before sneaking in and the low sound of Led Zeppelin played through the speakers. His hand found yours bringing it to his lips kissing it before guiding the car home.

    “How long do I have you?”

    “January 10th and then the tour ends and I’ll be home by February 8th,” Dean answers. “I was wondering if I could convince you to join me the last week of the tour. I thought maybe we could start planning the wedding.”

    “What? Are you serious?”

    “Deadly Y/N. We’ve been engaged for two years and the only thing I want right now is to make you mine officially.”

     “In defense of our engagement you did kind of propose on our second date.”

     “Well, can you blame me? Have you seen you?”

     “Shut up Winchester and get me home so I can rip your clothes off,” Dean groans and you can feel the car lurch from him pressing the accelerator.

      It’s snowing by the time you make it back to the house and with the Christmas lights, it’s like a scene out of a Hallmark movie. Dean pulls you to him as soon as you’re free of the car and kisses you pulling back taking your hand and slipping something on your ring finger, “[A proper ring for my Princess](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.etsy.com%2Flisting%2F568125476%2Fopal-engagement-ring-celtic-engagement%3Fref%3Dshop_home_active_6%26frs%3D1&t=YjNlYmYyZGZlNmY0NDJlYTlmYmY4ZmY2ODljYzI0MzZkYmNjMGM1Myx2TlhVRkxwSA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181238000244%2Four-christmas-story&m=1).”

     “Oh my God, Dean,” you teared up looking at the silver band with it’s knotted design. The light from your front porch casts enough light to let you really see the ring, “Is that an opal?”

     “I know you’re not a huge fan of diamonds but the opal is your favorite and the diamonds are just extra. I just wanted you to know how much I loved you,” Dean’s face was priceless as you kissed him roughly.

    “Dean, you could give me a ring pop and I’d marry you. This is lovely but the only thing I’ll ever need is you. To quote the great Judy Garland ‘ ** _For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul._** ’” you rubbed your nose against Dean’s when he chuckled.

   “God, you’re a complete nerd. I can’t believe you quoted Judy while I’m trying to be romantic,” he pulls away with a fake scoff opening the door and ushering you inside.

   “Clearly it means you have good taste, Dean,” you tease passing him as he holds the door open for you. You pat him playfully on the cheek and he swats your ass in retaliation. Of course, once the door is shut and locked the playfulness evolves into something far more sensual.

    The smell of coffee and bacon is the first thing you wake up to the next morning. You pull on your robe heading downstairs to find Dean at the stove his sweats sitting perfectly on his hips and you admired the scratches you’d left on his back from the night before. You moved as quietly as you were able and wrapped your arms around his chest from behind. He chuckled his free hand rest over your clasped hands.

   “Morning beautiful. I’m surprised you’re up so early,” he paused plating the bacon. “I thought after last night you’d have trouble walking.”

   “Well,” you sighed. “I’ll guess we’ll just have to go for another few rounds and see what happens.”

   “Insatiable,” he teased when the doorbell rang and you remembered that Sam, Jess, Maddie and Cas, Meg, and their children Jack and Claire were all coming for the Christmas Eve tradition.  You scampered back upstairs to dress while Dean welcomed them in.

   Christmas Eve was just perfect now that Dean had made it home to you. You baked cookies and even tried out the new slab pie, which you had to remind your fiance that it was for everyone to share. Jess made her special hot chocolate while Cas played some old vinyl Christmas records and Sam and Dean led the kids on a scavenger hunt through the house. It was the happiest you’d felt on a holiday in a long time. Presents were open and each of the kids got new pajamas to wear tonight for Santa. Dean made you show off your new ring to everyone which only led to questions on when the ceremony would take place. Something neither of you had thought of or even discussed since he had surprised you.

    “I’d marry her tomorrow if she’d let me. She could wear that black dress she wore for Halloween and I’d make her mine,” Dean squeezed your hand while all the adults sat at the table sharing stories over some festive adult drinks.

    “He’s such a sap,” you teased.

    “You know I’m licensed to perform marriages, right?” Cas spoke up. “Since John and Mary are coming in soon we could plan everything and marry you tomorrow in the backyard.”

    “That would be perfect. Have a Christmas wedding and then Y/N can go on your book tour with you before taking a honeymoon trip,” Jess and Meg got excited. Meg had somehow produced a notepad and was writing down everything.

    You looked over at Dean while everyone else was making a plan. Dean’s face was so at ease like he was beyond happy he leaned over cupping your cheek, “What do you say, Princess?”

    “We have waited a long time and Christmas is our favorite holiday,” you pressed your forehead to his. “I’d love to ring in the New Year as Mrs. Dean Winchester.”

    “Mrs. Winchester, huh?” he moved his lips pressing to yours softly. The kiss was light and quick, “I really like the sound of that, Y/N.”

    “Then marry me on Christmas,” you pull him back to you practically climbing onto his lap. “This can be your next book.”

    “Anything for you, Princess,” Dean promises and it’s one he never intends to break.

    At noon on Christmas Day wearing a black dress and Dean in an old suit you marry him in the backyard just as the snow begins to fall. You’re surrounded by your friends and family when you become Mrs. Dean Winchester. Each Christmas you renew your vows and the love story between you two is the next bestseller from Dean. It’s perfect just like all Christmases should be.


End file.
